Kiss Blocked
by Krox1
Summary: Wally didn't understand why it kept happening; every time they came close to a kiss, someone would interrupt them! It was seriously becoming ridiculous. One day, he would kiss that Boy Wonder, even if it did kill him. YJAM fill, slash! Please review!


**Back with another YJAM fill! :) Robin/KF slash, so go back if it isn't your thing! :) **

**The prompt was: **_SO i will start the craze agin! Five times robin and wally were about to have their first kiss with each other but were interrupted, and one time they finally got what they wanted? :3 in the mood for humour and fluff!  
>Thanks!<em>

**So this is what I came up with, enjoy! :D**

***.*.*.*.***

**One**

Wally swallowed nervously, his hand once again running through his red hair. Dick was just... _lying there, _his headphones in as he typed in a lazy manner on his laptop. He was so relaxed that Wally had to do this. Because honestly, how much longer were they going to play this game? He knew how he felt about Dick. He couldn't help this feeling. And it was obvious Dick felt the same way; Dick was always close, always touching and always there for him. He didn't see _why _they shouldn't go out, because they both agreed that gays were cool. So now was the time to seal the deal.

He walked into the room and tried not to shake as Dick looked up at him through those annoying sunglasses. As far as he could tell, everyone was out. M'Gann had cheer leading practice, so Conner of course had followed her, Kaldur was still in Atlantis (doing what Wally didn't know) and Artemis had practice with Green Arrow. So yes, they were alone. Dick really didn't need to wear those stupid sunglasses. Dick grinned at him as he removed his headphones and closed his laptop.

"Hey Wally, you okay? Your kinda pale..."

"I-I'm fine, Dick. Just listen, okay? I really need you to listen." Dick nodded as he heard the serious tone in Wally's voice. Wally ran his hand through his hair again and with a small hesitation, Dick grabbed it. Wally's eyes flashed to Dick's covered ones while he received a small nervous smile.

"I think I know what this is about..."

"Yeah, it looks like you do..." Wally replied lamely, his eyes dropping as he squeezed Dick's hand. He heard movement from his best friend and looked up to see blue eyes gazing at him. His hand was squeezed in return.

"Wally..." Whispered Dick, putting his laptop on his ground along with his sunglasses. Wally moved in between his parted legs, his breath tickling the flawless skin.

"Dick..." He mumbled back, slowly closing the distance between them...

_Recognised: Speedy, B06_

Both boys looked up to the bright lights of the Zeta Beam at the stalking figure of Red Arrow. Quickly Wally zipped onto the other sofa while Dick sat up and put his sunglasses back on and sent Roy a smile.

Roy glared at the computer, completely missing the others bright red faces or the way Wally glared at him. His turned towards Dick with a frown.

"I thought you were going to change that?"

"Sorry, been busy. I can do it now though?" Roy nodded in thanks as Dick came over. Wally gave him a quick wave before speeding off to his messy room. That had been so intense, so close... _Next time, _Wally decided,_ their kiss would happen next time. _

**Two**

"Excellent work Kaldur, M'Gann. Take a five minute break; Wally and Robin, you're up." Black Canary commanded, her eyes never leaving the training area. They were doing a 'What If' type of training; they were not allowed to use their powers (or in Robin's and Artemis's case, utility belt or arrows) and just had to rely on their strength. It had been a week since the whole near-kiss experience and Wally had been searching for a good opportunity to try again. But really, where was the time? Between school, Kid Flash and the team, he had no time. And since Dick hadn't brought it up again...

"Begin."

The foot came flying towards his stomach, but he used his speed to dodge it. "Wally, no powers here!" Black Canary called out as a reminder and he gave her a nod before dodging the same foot. He grabbed Dick's foot and attempted to make him topple over, but the boy just flipped over him. While Dick was in the air, he used this time to attempt to kick him but missed. They continued to punch and kick lightly at each other before Dick grew bored and swiped Wally's feet from under him.

Wally landed with a thud and glared up at Dick's smirking face. He attempted to get up but the Boy Wonder jumped onto his body, holding his wrists down. Wally struggled lightly before he saw the change in Dick's smirk, this one was a special one.

"Well done, you got me down. Let me up, man..." Dick didn't, he just kept that flirty look on his face. Wally sighed, wishing his arms were free so he could cross them. "Bro, I dunno why you have that look on your face-"

"What look, Wally?" Muttered Dick, who was suddenly very close to his face. Wally's eyes widened as he tried to remove his eyes from Dick's lips as they licked them.

"Dude..." He whispered, voice deep with lust, "That look as if you are gonna-"

"Break you two, let Artemis and Superboy have their turn." Whatever spell that had been placed over the two boys immediately broke as Dick pulled Wally to his feet, his cheeks a beautiful pink. He walked over to M'Gann and Kaldur and Wally trailed behind him with a sad look on his face. Artemis sent him a smirk as if she knew what was about to happen, but really, it wouldn't have. They had broke away when Red Arrow nearly caught them, like hell Dick would kiss him for the first time in front of the team! Or would he? Wally's emerald eyes locked onto Dick's face, unreadable.

Then it hit him. He just missed out on a chance to kiss Dick _again. _He was seriously considering yelling and pulling out his hair. _There will be another chance, _he told himself, _there has gotta be..._

**Three**

The heat was overpowering, and Wally could hardly see due to the smoke. The specialised goggles Dick had given him for his birthday were attempting to find the missing Boy Wonder, but they had been damaged in an earlier mission. He coughed as his lungs filled with smoke but he kept running through the burning warehouse, praying that his best friend was alright.

_Wally, any sign of them? _Kaldur's voice ran out through his head, making him stumble. Them? _Wally, have you seen either Batman or Robin? _He asked again with a slight edge of worry in his voice. Of course, Batman was here too, he was in freakin' Gotham! He began running at full speed around what used to a warehouse, eyes scanning for any piece of life.

_No Kal, nothing yet. You?_

_Nothing. Continue searching. _

_Of course. We'll find them. _He said that last part to assure himself, because he could feel tears prickling at his eyes with the thought of losing his best friend. Who was also the guy he kinda liked. Kinda loved. No, he couldn't give up.

He continued his search, feeling like he was running around in circles when he heard a faint moan to his left. Nearly falling over in his excitement he zoomed towards the noise and found him. Robin was lying on the floor, his cape in tatters as he held his stomach where a steady flow of red followed. He groaned again and Wally dropped to the floor.

"B-Batman..." He muttered, his eyes slowly opening to see a blur of yellow and red next to him. He gave a small frown in confusion. "K-KF?" He mumbled, then groaned again.

"It's me Rob," He whispered and slowly placed the younger teen in his lap, looking for any other damage apart from the stomach wound. "What happened here? Rob?"

"The J-Joker, hidden b-bombs..." Wally nodded as his eyes searched for the figure of the big bat. Suddenly, his chin was grabbed and pulled down. "_Robin?_" He squeaked out, surprise in his eyes.

"Oh KF, will you ki-"

_Kid Flash, we have found Batman. He is in bad shape but conscious. Any luck finding Robin? _Wally jumped at the voice and looked down to see the Boy Wonder go limp in his arms.

_I found him. He is also in bad shape and just fell unconscious, meet you at the ship. _He zoomed off towards the Bioship, worry setting in over the surprise. The kiss would wait, Robin's health obviously came first. _Soon, _he told himself yet again. _Even if fate seems to hate us. _

**Four**

Dick hadn't been over to Wally's in what felt like forever. Well, it was actually Barry's house, but Wally had pretty much moved in there. They were currently in Wally's room (which used to be a spare room for unexpected company) and were playing the newest Call of Duty game. Dick was naturally showing Wally who was the boss when Wally gave out an annoyed groan and paused the game.

"What's the matter, West? No longer feeling the aster? Can't help it if I keep whooping your ass!" He gave the older boy a playful smirk, "Come on, keep playing. I promise I'll go easy on you." Wally rolled his eyes at the teen.

"Yeah, I bet you will. I need to go pee, so just wait a few, okay?" Dick grinned again and nodded while Wally speeded off to the toilet. He didn't actually need a pee, he needed to make sure his lips were perfect before he finally kissed the Boy Wonder. He looked in the mirror and frowned; they were slightly chapped and didn't look appetizing at all. Feeling like a total girl, Wally went through his Auntie's make up bag until he found her Chapstick. Even better, it was cherry flavoured. Looking back in the mirror he carefully applied it to his lips and rubbed them together. They gave them slight colour and they tasted great... Uh, M'Gann was rubbing off on him. Artemis wasn't. Artemis was just annoying.

He quickly flushed the toilet for good measure and returned to his bedroom. Dick was lying on his bed, texting someone with the speed a hacker could only have. When Dick saw Wally standing in the doorway, he gave him a gentle smile.

_I know what is gonna happen. You don't know how long I have been waiting._

_No, I think I do._

The conversation was silent but there, the words hung in the air. Wally crawled onto the bed and Dick put his phone into pocket. Wally grabbed Dick's hand, just like it had happened three weeks ago, and pulled him close. They stared deep into each others eyes, the trust and love bubbling towards the surface.

Dick cupped Wally's face in both of his hands, pulling the young speedster close. Wally ran his hands through Dick's raven hair and let their foreheads touch. Wally moved closer, and closer, and-

"Wally! You home?" Yelled his Uncle, who really did have bad timing. Wally dropped his head to the pillow next to Dick and screamed into it. Dick gave a soft sigh and smoothed out Wally's hair. Why couldn't they get any peace? Barry stuck his head through the door and grinned at the pair.

"Hey you two! Um, Wally, you feel okay?" Barry gave a confused look at his nephew who was attempting to become one with a pillow.

"He's fine, I just beat him at Call of Duty. He's a sore lose-"

A phone ringing made Wally look up as Dick pulled out his phone.

"Hi Bruce... Still at Wally's... Ah man, really? Okay, will be back soon." Dick gave both speedster's an apologetic smile. "That was Bats, trouble in Gotham. I really gotta go..."

"Too bad, kiddo. Want me to run you there?"

"Nah, it's okay Barry, I'll just use the Zeta Beam. See you later." Dick practically ran out of the door, while Wally put his head back onto the pillow. He loved his Uncle Barry loads, but he really felt the urge to hit him. _Why does the world hate me? Why do you not want me to kiss him? Honestly? Tell me what I've done wrong! _He wanted to cry. Seriously.

"Hey, is that the new Call of Duty? Let's play Wally!" Okay, he didn't actually want to his his Uncle. He was the coolest Uncle and mentor ever. _But if he stops me from kissing Dick again I'll kick his ass, _mumbled Wally in his head.

**Five**

This wasn't how Wally had exactly planned to spend his Friday night; neither had Dick. They were currently tied up in a dirty cellar while their captors talked money. Wally had recognised the criminals, they worked for Two-Face. And from what he could hear, they were going to be sold back to Bruce Wayne. Oh the joy. About twenty minutes ago, they had both managed to remove their gags and were looking up at the crack of light in the dark room.

"Yeah, some random ginger kid was with him, so we grabbed him too... I dunno if Wayne will pay for him as well... If your gonna sell the rich kid for a few million, I don't think he'll care about the other kid... I dunno, he's a nobody. Okay, boss. I'll take care of it." The man on the phone then stamped on the floor, making dust fall on the two teenagers. "Say goodbye to the ginger, little Grayson! The boss doesn't want him hanging around, taking up all the oxygen! I'll be down there in about five minutes..." He began laughing, and others joined in before walking away.

Dick shared a worried look with Wally and began struggling to get out of his bonds. They didn't give, and he couldn't use any boy Wonder moves – too obvious. Wally gave sigh and found himself awkwardly praying that Batman would show up. He of course couldn't use any Kid Flash powers – that was more obvious than Dick. And then people would question why the protegé of the Flash was meeting Dick Grayson after school to grab a bite to eat. Everyone knew Kid Flash and Robin were bros, so it wouldn't take long for them to be connected, no matter how stupid these criminals were.

So, they had the play useless. Dick had managed to shuffle over, getting his school uniform even more dirty (like it mattered) but was now able to lean on Wally. He rested his head on the red heads shoulder while Wally rested his head onto top of Dick's. If they had been anywhere else, this would have been heaven for the boys. But due to the circumstance...

"So, I'm about to be a goner. Any chance you can get to that belt of yours?" Wally tried to joke, but he could feel Dick's worry.

"Of course, Batman should be here real soon. Nothing bad should happen." Wally got the impression Dick was trying to convince himself. He really wished his arms were free...

"Hey, Dickie, look at me." Dick looked up at him for a second before dropping his gaze. "No, proper look at me." After a moment, Dick did as he was asked. "It's going to be fine, we've been in way worse situations. Don't look so sad." Dick sighed and put his head back down on Wally's shoulder.

"But this is different. _Dick Grayson _got you in trouble, not Robin. You shouldn't even be here..." Wally nudged his head with his shoulder.

"I don't care about that. I would get kidnapped with Dick Grayson any day, he's my best friend. " Wally put his head back on Dick's as he whispered; "And hopefully, a little more..." He heard Dick quickly take in air, before their eyes met. Wally blushed, but Dick continued to stare.

"You mean that?" Whispered Dick, "I mean for real, not more mucking about? A real relationship?" Wally's cheeks burned but he nodded, honesty in his green eyes.

"Haven't we been trying to kiss for like four weeks? Of course I mean it Dick, I think I might even be in lo... I really want to be with you." Both boys had burning cheeks, and Wally would have face-palmed if his hands were free.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Dick whispered, reaching up to close the distance he had been accustomed to. They were so close, there was no stopping, there was-

A bang from upstairs. Yelling, gunshots, breaking glass, then silence. Batman had arrived. Wally jumped apart from Dick, not prepared to face Daddy-Bats, when the light from above exploded into the room, covering every inch of the cellar. Wally blinked up at the shape of a giant bat.

"Are you two okay?" Said the deep voice of Batman, his eyes taking in their heavy breathing and flushed cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, good timing." Said his son, who refused to look at his friend. Batman's eyes narrowed but he swooped into the room and released them. He helped them to their feet.

"Let's get out of here." Wally nodded and began walking, and sneaked a glance at Dick. This could no longer wait, four weeks was a long time to wait, and he wasn't going to wait any longer. Tonight, he would go to Gotham.

**+One **

Gotham was cold, and damp, and was filled with fear. The air wasn't clean, the streets weren't clean and the place had criminals around every corner. Gotham was dangerous, but Robin loved it. He looked over the tall buildings, his school, and in the far distance, Wayne Manor. He smiled as he imagined Alfred preparing a snack for him and Bruce when they got back. Gotham was pretty quiet tonight, so he could just enjoy the noise of cars and people from below. It was truly relaxing.

"See anything, Robin?" His mentor cut through his thoughts as he gave his area another look over.

"Nothing Batman, seems pretty quiet. What should we do?"

"Do another patrol. If nothing, head home. If anything, contact me." Robin grinned at his mentors words.

"Course I will, Batman. Robin out." He jumped down from the crate he was sitting on and began moving towards the edge of the building – when he was suddenly knocked down by a yellow and red blur. Green eyes stared intently into his masked blue ones.

"KF? You know Batman doesn't like meta's in Gotham." He frowned as he freed his arms, then crossing them over. Wally just chuckled.

"I know, but I had to see you. After what happened earlier..."

Robin threw him a shy smile, pulling himself from under Wally to stand. Wally also stood, his eyes never leaving the Boy Wonder's.

"I know. Change to stealth mode so Batman doesn't see you so easily. We need to talk." Wally hit the Flash symbol and let his costume change. Zooming over to his best friend, he took the boy in his arms and dipped him as if they had just finished a dance.

"KF! I-Uh-Talk?" He finished weakly, gripping Wally's neck as their faces neared.

"What is there to say? I like you, you like me, will you please go out with me?" Said Wally in a teasing sing-song voice, making Dick cackle. He pressed their faces close and curled his hands in Wally's hair.

"Yes." And that's all it took to press their lips finally together. It didn't take long for their tongues to meet and search each others mouths for the first time. Both boys moaned at the sensation and held on tighter as the world became nothing around them. They had waited so long, but it was all worth it. The grips they had on each other tighten as they continued to explore. It was so beautiful, so overpowering that Wally never wanted to stop. The way Dick tightened around him told him that his new boyfriend felt the same. Oh yes, they were going to do this a lot more. They quickly pulled up for breath before going straight back into their activities. It could have been minutes or hours, they wouldn't know.

"Hey Bird Boy, your little Bat signal just lit up. Might wanna go check it out." Thankfully, it was not the Bats voice, but a very feminine. The boys broke off of each other to see a smirking Catwoman leaning on the crate Robin had been sitting on. He grinned back at her before standing up straight and stretching, as if he hadn't just been receiving the kiss of his life.

"Thanks Selina, try and stay out of trouble." He nodded to her and with a laugh she nodded back. Robin threw a smirk at Wally and began running to the edge of the building, before cartwheeling back and giving him another kiss.

"If you can, come to the Manor later, we can continue our 'talk'." He whispered with a slight bit to his lip, which pretty much sealed the deal. Wally nodded and leaned in for another kiss. He wasn't disappointed.

"I need to go, I'll see you later." He waved at the two before jumping with a laugh. Wally grinned at his boyfriend's retreating form before a gloved hand with pointy nails landed on his shoulder.

"So, dating our little Robin? I'll give you the talk before any of the other villains come after you. Feel lucky I was the one who caught you, and not the Joker." Wally slumped in her grip and let her drag him over to the crate. "Okay, so where to begin..."

It would most likely put his health in a lot of danger, dating Robin. Between Batman and Gotham's villains, he really wasn't going to have any luck. But after that first kiss, he knew it would be worth it.

***.*.*.*.***

**And thats it! Thank you very much for taking the time to read it! :) The final part (+One) was inspired by this picture: ht tp: / browse .devian tart. com /? qh= & section =&glo bal =1 &q =wal ly+ dick +goth am #/d3k 9qrn**

**I really enjoyed writing this, let me touch with the slashy side of things ;) I am, now taking a break from One-shots and YJ fills and actually concentrating on a Wally/Dick story. Please look out for it! :) Remember, reviews are love! :3 Bye for now! **


End file.
